My Mother's Daughter
by Anaica
Summary: As the daughter of a thief and a bounty hunter, the god daughter of the savior and a pirate and the granddaughter of the Dark One, Sophia Eleanor Cassidy could never say life was boring. Part one of ?.
1. Introduction

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Welcome to the next saga. Remember, you have to read The Bounty Hunter Chronicles so you can understand the OC character Amelia Hunter.**

* * *

My name is Sophia Eleanor Cassidy. I live in Storybrooke, Maine. My parents are Amelia Hunter Cassidy and Neal Cassidy. I should point out everyone in my home town is a fairy tale character. Mom is from Prydain and an ancient sorceress. Dad is a hero from the Enchanted Forest. In Storybrooke, Mom is a librarian and the deputy sheriff. She is also thinking about going to medical school. Dad works part time at the auto shop and part time at the pawn shop with his father.

I have a few siblings. Henry is my half-brother; he is fourteen years older than me. He is the Truest Believer. Derek is my younger brother, he is very sweet and smart. Wendy is my younger magical sister, she's a character and I love her. Derek is three years younger than me and Wendy is three years younger than Derek.

Dad's dad is Rumpelstiltskin, yes the man who spins straw into gold. He's also the former Dark One, so he has magic. He has been married to Grandma Belle a few years longer than my parents have been. They have my aunt Rosie, she's two years older than me and one of my best friends. Dad never talks about his mom, Milah. She died a long time ago.

I never met Mom's parents. They were killed when she was young. They were Sophia and Andrew. She was a housewife and he was a hunter. Mom also had a younger brother named Alexander.

Mom was adopted by wonderful people. Grandma and Pops, Michael and Helen, took Mom in and raised her. Grandma also taught her how to be a healer in the Enchanted Forest. Mom has an adopted sister and brother, Jordan and Nathan. There was also Richard, but he died a long time ago. Aunt Jordan is married to Uncle Aiden, they have Richard and Charlotte, the twins. They were in my parent's wedding.

I haven't even gotten to my godparents. Most people would think it's crazy or odd to have one's exs for the godparents of your kids, but in our case it works. Aunt Emma is my godmother. She's the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. And I should point out, that she is the mother of my half-brother Henry. She and Dad had a brief relationship. Uncle Killian, also known as Captain Hook, is my godfather. No one calls him that anymore. Actually Mom never called him that, thought it was tacky. They had a six-month relationship; neither of them would say why or how it ended. All I ever get is "We weren't good together."

Aunt Emma and Uncle Killian have Liam and Hope, my kind of cousins. Let's just say holidays and birthdays are crazy.

Maybe I should mention my other "aunt" and "uncle" Regina and Robin. They were the Evil Queen and Robin Hood in the Enchanted Forest. Regina is Henry's adopted mother and she married Robin a few years after my parents. Roland is Robin's son from his previous marriage to Aunt Marian, Mom's friend. To make the family even more complicated. Aunt Marian was dead but somehow came back because of Aunt Emma. All I know is it was messy for a while. But Aunt Marian is happy and content with her career. Aunt Regina and Uncle Robin have a daughter, Ivy. She's six months younger than me and my other best friend.

Enough about my crazy huge family. Time to talk about me.

I have my mother's red hair and my father's hazel eyes. I'm seventeen years old and a senior at Storybrooke High. I am the captain of the volleyball team. My favorite Disney movie is Lilo and Stitch, hence my love of Hawaii. I really want to go to Hawaii one day and learn how to surf. My hobbies include rock climbing, snorkeling and yoga. I know how to take apart a car and put it back together. I will be attending University of Maine in the fall, studying history, I want to focus on archology. I have always been interested in the ancient world. I currently work at Granny's diner as a waitress. My favorite color is and will always be purple; my favorite animal is a pig. Mom thinks it has to do with my Prydain roots. I enjoy reading high fantasy tales. I am a born sorceress but I need a lot of practice.

* * *

 **So I just wanted to introduce you to the next generation. Sophia will have her own adventures.**

 **Reviews?**


	2. First memories

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. Very young Sophia.**

* * *

 _Most people have kind of memories. What I mean that everyone has events that their parents tell them so many time that you think you actually remember it. Well, yes I have those, but my very first memory is all mine._

 _I was about nine months old and that's when I started to walk. My parents had already baby proofed the whole house but I had changed the rules completely._

 _Mom took me to the pawn shop where my grandfather worked with my father and my grandmother when she wasn't at the library with my mother._

* * *

The door opened, making the bell over their heads ring. Amelia held Sophia and she shut the door behind her. Gold looked up; a pleasant smile on his face when he saw who stopped by to visit him.

"Dearies, this is a nice surprise…" He began to walk towards them.

"No, stop. Stay there." Amelia told him.

Gold stopped in his tracks, confused. Amelia grinned and placed Sophia on the floor, feet first.

Sophia giggled a little but was steady on her feet. She was dressed in a purple sundress and white sandals.

She took a few uneasy steps towards her grandfather. And Gold watched, feeling so proud. He remembered Baelfire's first steps, now he could add to that memory collection.

Sophia was walking but was distracted by everything in the glass cases as she passed them. Curious little girl.

Gold suddenly knew how to get her attention. He snapped his fingers and a stuffed pig appeared in his hand. "Sophia… look what I have…."

Sophia's hazel eyes turned to him and widened in glee. She toddled the rest of the way to him. Gold picked her up when she reached her. The pig touched her nose, making Sophia giggle.

Amelia took out her phone, this was a Kodak moment. Rumpelstiltskin, holding his granddaughter and loving every second of it.

"Still kind of weird, but I am getting used to it." Amelia told him.

* * *

 _So basically I have the former Dark One wrapped around my finger. It's an honor. There are other people to keep him in line, Mom, Dad, Grandma Belle, Rosie, Henry, but I think as the oldest granddaughter, I have a tad more power._

 _There's a few more memories I have. This was before I could walk._

* * *

Sophia sat on the floor surrounded by toys. The living room had quickly turned into a toy store, mostly thanks to Gold. He tended to spoil his granddaughter.

Currently her attention was on the oval shaped plastic block in her hand. Amelia was lying on the floor next to Sophia. She had reluctantly handed over some of her duties at the library to Grace and Ava. But being able to stay home with Sophia was worth it.

"Sophia baby, where does this block go?" Amelia asked, holding up a square block. There was a pile in front of her, the lid had holes for each of the different shaped blocks. "Does it go here?" She placed it over the round hole. "What about this one?" The block was over the triangle hole.

Amelia swore Sophia raised an eyebrow at her. The oval block dropped and Sophia grabbed the square block, lifted the lid and dropped it inside.

Well, Amelia couldn't be anything but proud. "Oh you are going to keep us on our toes, aren't you?" Amelia kissed her daughter's forehead.

* * *

"Sophia, where are you running off to?" Neal followed Sophia as she ran around the house. He had the video camera in hand, he wanted to capture every moment.

She ended up in the family room where Amelia was doing daily stretches. Currently she was touching her toes.

Sophia got next to Amelia and mimicked her. Amelia smiled and looked up at the camera.

No matter what move Amelia did, Sophia copied her as well as she could. Including the pushups and sit ups.

"Pumpkin, want to do a pull up?" Amelia picked up Sophia and held her up to the bar. Ten perfect assisted pull ups. "Hey, want to see Daddy do a pull up?"

"No, I'll let that to the experts." Neal shook her head.

* * *

Sophia loved story time and Neal loved to tell stories. Amelia stood in the hallway one night to overhear that night's selection.

"I wish I was a glow worm. A glow worm's never glum. Cos how can you be grumpy when the sun shines out your bum."

Amelia bit back a laugh. Sophia's giggle echoed through the house. "Again. Read it again Daddy."

"That was the third time. You need to sleep. Good night pumpkin." Neal kissed her on the head, tucked her into bed and turned off the light.

"That's a cute story. Want to see sun shine?" Amelia said, a small ball of light appeared in her hand.

"I would never say no to that." Neal kissed her.

* * *

 **Aww, baby Sophia.**

 **Reviews?**


	3. Everything comes with

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Okay, we are skipping a head a bit, like Sophia is a teenager. And has a habit of getting into trouble.**

* * *

Oops wasn't going to cover this one so…

Shit.

Damn it.

Bloody Hell.

Seriously Sophia Eleanor Cassidy should have known better than to play around with magic. Of course she would end up in the Enchanted Forest. And she discovered that fact when she finally stood up and took in her surroundings. There was a village in the distance and on the road were wagons with people who looked like they belonged at the Renaissance fair.

Sophia needed to blend in. Thank the gods her magic was working. She quickly changed her outfit; she could not go around in the Enchanted Forest wearing jeans, a purple sweater and sneakers.

She was consumed in a cloud of yellow smoke and when it faded, she stood there wearing a location appropriate outfit. It was a long skirt, a long sleeved top and an embroidered vest. At least it wasn't a corset.

Now what to do? Where to go? Who could possibly help her get home?

What had her parents drilled into her head? When in trouble, no matter what, go find Killian. Her godfather wouldn't ask questions, like if she showed up at his door at three in the morning with a body, he would just get a shovel.

Finding him wasn't going to be a problem. Sophia dug around in her satchel and found the items she needed. Uncle Killian's loaded dice; he was teaching her how to play.

A simple locater spell would lead her right to him.

The dice rose and slowly began to move and Sophia followed. Thankfully the roads in that direction were empty or there would have been questions.

Finally, she did reach a village. Sophia lightly grabbed the floating dice and let them continue to guide her. They then stopped at the door of a …pub? How far back had she traveled? What kind of man was she going to find?

Sophia put the dice back in her satchel and opened the door.

It looked like a scene from the pirate movies she had seen so many times with Liam and Hope. And she had a bad feeling she was in big trouble.

Her hazel eyes scanned the room; she didn't see him, just a sea of unfamiliar faces.

Then someone walked up behind her and grabbed her arm. Oh, this could not be good.

"Hey sweetheart, looking for someone? I can help you." He was so much older and taller than her. Not that it mattered, but she wanted to avoid using magic. So her elbow slammed into his stomach and her foot met his face when he doubled over.

"Not a chance." Sophia growled, she had never been so grateful that her mother gave her self-defense lessons. But now she had gained the attention of the entire pub.

Including the person she needed.

Captain Killian Jones sat at a table with a few men and two women. His blue eyes looked at her with the same expression as home, he was impressed. Sophia almost took a step forward then noticed something about him. He had two hands. Oh, she had gone so far back in time, before Grandpa cut it off. How long had he been a pirate?

Sophia pulled herself together and walked over to the table. _Don't call him Uncle Killian, that would be awkward_. She told herself.

"Captain Jones, I need your help." She straight out said. No use beating around the bush here.

"You seemed to be able to handle yourself well without help, love." He lifted his mug to her.

"I need your help getting home."

"What do you have to trade?" He asked.

She didn't bother going for her bag and rolled her eyes. "No, you're going to do it because you are a good person."

There was a laugh around the table. So he had been a pirate for a while and had gained a reputation already.

"He's anything but good." One of the women commented.

Sophia forced the urge to throw a punch. "Back off."

"Make me." The woman fought back.

Sophia chuckled. "Never start a fight you win."

The woman stood up, deciding to start said fight. Kilian was faster, placing himself between Sophia and the woman. "Why do you need my help?"

"Because my mother told me to find you." Sophia answered honestly.

Killian stared at her, confused. He turned to the others at the table. "Give us a moment alone." They did listen, the women gave Sophia a dirty look. Killian pointed to an empty chair. "Sit." Sophia did. "Who are you?"

How was she supposed to answer that? Your goddaughter. "My name is Sophia, I'm the daughter of your friends."

"How old are you?" He wanted to know

"Fifteen."

Killian did some quick math in his head, where was he fifteen years ago? Or where was Liam fifteen years ago? Why wasn't there a sick feeling in his stomach, he actually felt comfortable, like he knew her somehow.

"I'm sorry, lass, I can't take you on the Jolly Roger. You have me mistaken for someone better." He stood up but handed her a small bag of coins. "For passage to whenever you want to go."

Sophia looked at him, shocked beyond words. He was just leaving her? Killian left her sitting there. It took her a few moments to make a move to follow him.

She had to push through a crowd and somehow reached the door. But when she stepped outside was where the trouble started.

Sophia was thrown into a wall, there was ringing in her ears. And an unwelcoming voice. "You should have come quietly."

She could feel blood on the back of her head. Now she wished she had a clear mind to use her magic, push him away, or even rip out his heart.

But thankfully she didn't have to do that. The man standing in front of her was suddenly knocked to the ground.

"I believe the lass said no." Came Killian's strong voice. Through her half opened eyes, she saw him, being all protective, the way he was supposed to be.

He held his hand out to her, to help her to her feet. But she couldn't move and blacked out.

* * *

Sophia slowly came back to the world. The first thing she noticed was she was in a bed, and everything was rocking. Then she smelled sea salt. And someone was gently pressing a wet cloth to her forehead.

"You got hit pretty hard, but you will be fine. You certainly can handle a lot." It wasn't Killian's voice.

"Where am I?" Sophia asked weakly.

"On the Jolly Roger, you're safe now."

Sophia opened her eyes and finally saw the woman in front of her. Her voice was caught in her throat and she was terrified. "Who are you?" Their eyes meet.

"My name is Milah."

* * *

Of course this was going to be where she ended up. Sophia had been randomly thinking about her father's mother before the portal opened. But never in a million years did she think she would be face to face with her.

There were so many odd things about that statement. First off, Milah was just her father's mother, not Sophia's grandmother. Helen and Belle were her grandmothers because they cared about their family and would never leave them. And two, it was only a few hundred years, not millions

About half a day after she came on to the Jolly Roger, Sophia left her cabin and walked onto the deck. It was a real pirate ship, like in the movies. The only difference was none of those pirates could be trusted. Here, she could trust Killian with her life.

Milah on the other hand, Sophia had issues.

"I think you were born with sea legs. I had such a hard time adjusting. How are you feeling?" Milah asked.

"I'm fine." Sophia answered curtly.

Milah tried to hide her hurt feelings. "I'm sorry if we got off on the wrong foot…"

Sophia spun to face her. "Wrong foot, wrong foot!?" She let her sudden anger get the best of her. This woman ruined her father's life because she was selfish and wanted out. If there was one thing Sophia learned from her parents, it was you never ever leave family behind.

"We've never met." Milah tried to be reasonable.

"And you wonder why I don't like you…" Sophia mused, their identical hazel eyes met. Milah was still confused as Sophia walked away and leaded against a railing, trying to calm herself down. Her magic would do something stupid if she kept her anger inside and unresolved.

"You certainly have a tempter…" Killian had come up next to her.

Sophia let out a humorless laugh. "You should see my mother."

"We will get you home, lass. Don't lose hope." He tried to reassure her.

"I know. I'm just lost and angry and homesick." Her parents were looking for her, weren't they? Amelia would do everything in her power to open another portal.

"If there's anything you need to make the time on this ship more bearable, do not hesitate to ask. Anything, lass." Killian offered.

She looked at him, anything she needed? There was one thing she did want. "Really? No questions or judgment?"

"Absolutely not."

"Can I get a hug?"

Captain Jones stared. He was a cruel cunning pirate and this girl wanted a hug from him? But he promised no question or judgment. So he obliged her.

Sophia wrapped her arms around him, this was definitely her godfather. The man who told her stories to calm her fears during a thunderstorm when he and Emma were babysitting her years ago.

Killian just held her and something about it felt comfortable. He suddenly felt very protective but he couldn't figure out why.

Sophia eventually pulled back.

"Better?" He asked. She nodded, she felt so much better. And he had a question for her. "Lass, I need to ask you a very serious question, am I you father?"

Sophia's eyes widened at him and then she began to laugh. "No, no. You are not my father." She wiped a tear away, apparently that was a stupid question. "But my parents trust you."

* * *

Sophia continued to keep her distance from Milah, it was just so uncomfortable to be around the reason her family fell apart. She watched her every move, listened to every word that came out of her mouth. And there were times she wished she hadn't.

Milah was going on a rant about her cowardly husband one night. "He seemed content to live as the village coward, instead of leaving and beginning a new life somewhere else. He was scared of everything. I wish he had fought and died rather than run. Running was the only thing he was good at…" She would have said more but a cup was thrown across the room and hit the wall a few inches from Milah's head.

The entire room turned to see an enraged Sophia standing there. Silence fell over the room. In that instant there was fear.

Good, let them fear me. Sophia though before turning on her heel and walking out. She had not physically thrown that cup, it was all her magic. She had to get her feelings under control or she would be something terrible, like break the ship in half. So she walked out to the deck.

Milah was talking about her husband, the father of her child. How dare she? Maybe Sophia didn't know all the facts, but one doesn't talk like that ever.

That was her grandfather, one of the bravest people she knew.

But was she wrong?

"Lass, are you alright?" Killian stood a few feet from her, concern in his eyes.

"If you can't say something nice about someone, don't say anything at all." Wow, she was such a Disney kid, quoting it like a second language.

"Sometimes the truth hurts."

"You don't have to tell me. Was she right? Everything about her husband?" Sophia was almost scared to ask. "What happened that day?"

Killian sighed and leaned against the railing next to her. "Milah left with me early that morning but her husband came on board to get her back. I offered to give her back, but he would have to fight for her. Win her back fair and square. It's only good form."

"Good form is knowing a person can't be won." Sophia told him.

That made Killian uncomfortable, maybe he hadn't used the right words. Sophia's parents must be very forward thinkers and she had strong women in her life. "Milah had made her choice; she didn't want to go back. But if her husband won, I would have convinced her to stay with him. He didn't even pick up the sword I offered him. A man unwilling to fight for what he wants…"

"Gets what he deserves, I know." Sophia finished the sentence for him. She froze, that might have been too far.

Killian looked at her strangely. How had she known that line? "Yes, exactly. We all make decisions, not all of them easy."

"She abandoned her family, her child. You don't do that. Ohana means family and family means no one gets left behind or forgotten." Sophia said. "My parents made hard choices: lying, murder, sending people to jail, stealing, but they always put family first."

"Then you are very lucky, Sophia. I promise you that I will get you home." Killian told her, meaning every word.

He used her name, that rarely happened. Maybe everything was going to be alright.

* * *

Sophia decided to be the bigger person and sat down next to Milah. She just wanted to get another side of the story. All she had to go on in was a book, the book that made Henry believe and bought Aunt Emma into Storybrooke.

"I'm sorry I lost my tempter, I barely know you and maybe I prejudged you."

Milah looked over at her, there was happiness in her eyes, she was given a chance finally. This girl had confused her, she reminded her of someone and her heart hadn't stopped aching since Sophia came onto the Jolly Roger. "Do you want to start over then?"

"Yes." Sophia held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Sophia."

"Milah. What brings you here?"

"I was playing around with magic and opened up a portal." Sophia answered honestly.

"You're from another realm? Which realm, what is it like?" Milah asked. She was very curious.

Sophia launched into a story about her home, but she avoided names that would blow her cover.

Killian watched as the two women talked. He liked the sight then he noticed something. There were some very strong similarities between them. Their posture, their smile, the way Sophia was animated while she spoke.

Something was up. But he would be patient and wait for Sophia to tell them.

* * *

 **Wow, so Sophia got to meet Milah. First awkward but I think things are going to be better.**

 **Reviews?**


	4. a price

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Part two of Sophia's high seas adventure.**

* * *

Sophia couldn't keep the secret to herself anymore, it was killing her. She had to get it off her chest.

So she approached Killian and Milah late one afternoon. "Can I talk to the two of you, alone?" She asked.

Killian nodded and he and Milah followed Sophia into her cabin. They sat down and watched as Sophia began to pace.

"So I haven't been completely honest about who I am…" Sophia began.

Killian's heart dropped to him stomach. Here it was, she was his daughter. The daughter he never knew about, was never able to take care of. But that was all about to change. He would accept the responsibility and protect her until his last day.

"This is really hard to say…" Sophia was wringing her hands, she almost felt sick.

"It's alright, we are here for you." Milah said gently.

'You mean like you were there for Dad?' She wanted to say but didn't. She had to rip off the band aid off once and for all. Sophia locked eyes with Milah. "I'm your granddaughter."

Milah stared back confused, she opened her mouth but no words came out.

"Baelfire is my father."

Milah gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

Well, that was not the story Killian was expecting. And he wanted to be anywhere but there.

"I'm from the future, fell through a portal…" Sophia explained fully.

Milah got to her feet and stood in front of Sophia. She studied her face, finally seeing Neal in it. "You really are; you are Bae's daughter. This… you are remarkable, and wonderful…"

Now neither women could keep her emotions in, Milah pulled Sophia into a hug, one that shockingly Sophia returned.

Milah pulled, she had some questions. "Does your father talk about me?" Only part of her really wanted to know the answer to that question.

"No." Neal rarely spoke about his mother. All Sophia knew, she learned from the book Henry gave her when she started asking questions.

"What about Rumpelstiltskin? He must say some things."

"No, not a word. And don't insult Rumpelstiltskin in front of me. He's not same person you left." Sophia had to stand up for him, there was no else.

"He changed?"

"For his kids, and his grandkids." Grandpa had changed for Dad, Rosie, Henry, Derek, Wendy and herself.

"I am so sorry." Milah said and those really were the only words Sophia wanted to hear.

Sophia finally let the tears flow from her eyes and Milah gently wiped them away.

Killian now silently excused himself from the room. They needed their happy reunion without the man who ruined their family a few feet away.

"What about Killian?" Milah asked. Killian froze when he heard his name.

"He's my godfather, I call him Uncle Killian."

Uncle Killian, he actually liked the sound of that.

* * *

The next few days were less uncomfortable. Milah had a million question about Neal. Sophia answered them what she could. There were a few questions about Rumpelstiltskin after hearing about his new life. Milah only commented: "As long as he's happy."

She wanted to know about Emma and Henry. And Derek. And Wendy. Sophia used her magic to charge her phone so she was able to show pictures of the family. She had recently uploaded her parent's wedding album. Milah spent a great deal of time just staring at the faces of her son and grandchildren.

"I hurt him so much. But I will make it up to him. I will go back for him." Milah said then stopped and looked at Sophia. "Do I ever see him again?"

Sophia couldn't answer, but her silence said everything.

Milah bit back tears. "At least he finds happiness."

* * *

Sophia didn't know how much time she had with Milah on the Jolly Roger. So she decided to use it wisely and bond. Which involved teaching Milah to play volleyball.

"I want to captain of the team next year and let us to the state championship." Sophia said with some pride in her voice. They were on land for the afternoon. Killian and the crew were a few feet away. "So, there are two teams of eight players each, arranged in three rows: three in the front, two in the middle and three in the back. The person in the left corner is the one who serves. When the serve is over, the whole team rotates to the right one spot."

"That sounds confusing." Milah looked worried.

"Yeah, it is at first, but you get used to it. Now, do you want to serve underhand or overhand?" No answer. "Right, underhand is probably easier for a beginner." Sophia handed Milah the ball. "Ball in your left hand, arm out straight behind you. Now, swing and hit the ball with your right wrist."

Milah looked horrified. "Won't that hurt?"

Sophia bit back a grin. "Yeah, you get used to it. I don't feel it anymore honestly."

Milah titled her head but then did as Sophia instructed. The ball only went a few feet and Milah was rubbing her wrist. "Maybe you should show me."

Sophia picked up the ball. "Alright, I prefer overhand at this point." Sophia flipped the ball in her hands a few times before throwing it over her head. When it came back down, she hit it. it went sailing over the imaginary net. Milah was impressed. "Now that it went over the net, the other team has to make sure it doesn't hit the ground, they can volley the ball among each other and try to get it back to the other side. Do you want to practice a volley? That's less painful."

"Yes."

Killian threw the ball back and Sophia threw the ball into the air. "When you volley, you just use your fingertips." She demonstrated then pushed the ball in Milah's direction. There was one successful exchange.

* * *

This was a scene Sophia always envisioned. Having her godfather take her to a bar for her first drink. Just never thought it would be a tavern and she was fifteen. She was nervous, not just for herself but for Killian also. If her mom found out… Killian was as good as dead.

They sat down and Sophia just kept looking around.

"What's your poison, lass?" Killian asked her.

"You know there's a legal drinking age at home? It's twenty-one." Sophia was trying to give herself reasons to wait.

"Twenty-one? Then you have a few years yet. I'll find you something that won't make you a law breaker." Killian was still being protective.

"Actually no. When in Rome…" Sophia picked up a small tumbler and carefully sniffed it.

He did not understand the statement but stared shocked as Sophia downed the contents of the tumbler.

She forced herself to keep it down. But it burned like a thousand suns. She coughed and Killian took the tumbler from her before she threw it. "Oh my god, how does my mother do multiple of these?"

"Your mother drinks?"

"Yeah, I heard she cut back a lot after we were born. This stuff is disgusting."

* * *

 **Interesting scenes.**

 **Reviews?**


	5. Reunion

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Sophia had come aboard the Jolly Roger. Magic beans were harder to come across than she thought.

She was at the wheel; Killian was teaching her how to steer. This must be the one thing he passed on to everyone.

Suddenly there was giant cloud of yellow smoke on the deck and then Sophia heard very familiar voices.

"We are getting too old for this stuff. Are we in the right place?"

"Yes, this the Jolly Roger in all its glory…"

"Mom?! Dad?!" Sophia couldn't contain herself.

Amelia and Neal looked up and saw their baby girl running across the deck to them. She flung herself into their arms.

A family reunion right on the deck of the Jolly Roger.

It was Neal who looked up and saw Killian. He mouthed a 'Thank you.' Killian nodded back. So this was what happened when a parent found their lost child?

Amelia pulled back to look at her daughter. "Do not do that again. You know all magic comes with a cost." Then she looked up and while she did see Killian, she noticed the woman who had come to stand next to him. Amelia began to tap Neal on the shoulder. "Neal. Neal!"

"What?"

Amelia titled her head and Neal then saw… his mother.

"Oh." He stood up and walked over to her. Amelia wrapped her arms around her daughter and just watched. It wasn't to protect Sophia; it was just to keep herself from doing anything she didn't want her daughter to see.

"Baelfire?" Miah almost didn't have a voice. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Mama."

Amelia knew what had to happen and called out softly. "Killian, we should give them some time alone."

"Right." He walked over to Amelia and Sophia. "You must be the mother that Sophia talk so much about."

"Yes, that's me. Thank you, for looking out for her. I always knew I could count on you."

"I must be a very different man in your realm." Killian shook his head.

"Not really, I think you are just the man you were always supposed to be." Amelia smiled. Then he looked at her, another question was in his eyes. One that he wasn't sure that Sophia should be around for.

Amelia understood. "Sophia, you want to go gather your stuff. We are heading home." Sophia walked away.

"So, your daughter said I had a dalliance with you…" That had been a slightly awkward conversation. He knew he had a way with the women, but his love's son's wife? But from the moment Amelia appeared on deck, he was fascinated with her.

Amelia bit her lip. "Yeah, we had a thing. It was the most interesting six months of my life but I'm glad I got out when I did. Our relationship did not end well, you abandoned me when I robbed you but found me years later to ask why. Then you helped me through a really hard time. Neal was assumed dead and I was expecting our first child, which I lost. And for some unknown reason, you were there for me the whole time. And now you are the godfather to my daughter." She shook her head. "Fate has a sense of humor."

"That is one way to put it." Killian said.

"I'm glad everything worked out the way it did. Good, bad, everything in the middle." Amelia told him. Then she saw Sophia walking back to them, as were Neal and Milah.

Milah approached Amelia and smiled. "Thank you, for everything you did for him."

"Not a problem." Amelia smiled back, she had to keep things civil. "Neal, you ready to go?"

"Yeah." He turned to hug his mother. He also shook Killian's hand.

Milah then turned to Sophia. "Take care of yourself and be good to your grandfather, he has been through enough."

Neal stood next to Amelia. "You got the stuff?"

Amelia pulled out some fairy dust from her purse and blew it into Killian and Milah's faces.

"They won't remember anything?" Sophia asked.

"Not a thing. It's better that way." Amelia said then took another handful and threw it up into the air, covering the whole ship.

Milah looked at Neal confused and Killian stared at Amelia interested. She had to smile at him. "Not in this lifetime."

* * *

Then Amelia brought up a cloud of yellow smoke and they disappeared into the portal above their heads.

They landed in Sophia's bedroom, it was exactly the way she left it. She looked at her clock, according to that, she had only been gone for half an hour. Maybe that's how time travel worked.

"Sophia Eleanor Cassidy, we need to have a serious discussion about your magic…" Amelia began to say. A cloud of yellow smoke covered both Amelia and Neal's faces. "What was I saying?"

"I don't know." Sophia wanted to keep her adventure as all hers.

Well, there was one person she wanted to talk to.

* * *

 **Memory charm, interesting. Who is Sophia going to?**


	6. Was she right?

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. Did you guess who she went to? FYI-for the future, she goes to someone else when she messes up. Or rather when she REALLY messes up.**

* * *

Sophia entered the pawn shop and found her grandfather pulling on his jacket. "Can I join you for lunch?" She asked with a bright smile on her face.

Gold did love all of his grandchildren but they did slightly scare him. They kept him in line and he wouldn't want it any other way.

They walked to Granny's and ordered two hamburgers and two iced teas. The conversation was light, mostly school and sporting events.

Then finally Gold asked it. "What do you need?"

Sophia stared. "Who said I need anything?"

He rephrased the question. "What did you do?"

"Who said I did anything?"

"Because I know your mother, dearie."

Well, she couldn't argue with that logic. Sophia sighed and slid her plate to the side. She folded her hands neatly and looked him in the eyes. "I was playing around with magic and a portal opened. I fell back in time…"

Gold stared at her, almost scared at where this conversation was going. How far back did she fall?

"I met her…" Sophia said, feeling uncomfortable. "Milah." Her voice was a whisper.

Oh, this was not going to end well. Gold slid his own plate to the side. For the time being, he was going to let her do the talking, let his granddaughter make her own opinions about his former wife.

"Am I supposed to hate her? For what she did to you and Dad? I tried, I really did. But all I felt was pity. She was so sad; she took the easy way out. And she talked bad about you, I defended you. But was she right? Were you a coward back then?"

Gold should have known this topic would come up eventually with one of his grandkids. And he was going to be honest. "Yes, I was. I was a coward. It became a crutch, then my magic was something I could hide behind. Part of me wanted to get rid of it, a tiny part. Your grandmother, Belle, stood by me through most of my attempts."

"Attempts? Plural?"

"Yes. I kept trying to keep everything, my power and my family."

"So you were insane?" Gold looked at Sophia shocked. No one had ever called him insane before. "The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over excepting a different result."

"Dearie, you are much wiser than I was."

Sophia smiled, she did think she was wiser. Both parents taught her lessons that would never leave her. Like about sacrifice and second chances.

She reached across the table to take her grandfather's hand. "You were a person who made mistakes but you atoned for them."

* * *

 **Her grandfather, it's cute he knows when she did something wrong. And he is not going to shove his own thoughts about his ex wife.**

 **Reviews?**


	7. Making Deals

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. Really fun family times!**

* * *

"Mom, I want a car for my birthday." Sophia announced Sunday night during family dinner.

Amelia looked up at her daughter. A car? Ok, yes Sophia was turning sixteen but she need a car? They lived in Storybrooke, everything was in walking distance. There was the chance she would go to a school out of state? She would need a car then. But right now? Amelia was not ready for her baby girl to grow up.

"Can you afford a car? And the insurance?" Neal asked, he was so practical. It was one of the many reasons she loved him.

"I'll get a job, I heard Granny was hiring." Sophia explained. "How long would it take?"

"Working part time plus tips, about two years." Henry answered. He was so good at math.

Sophia's jaw dropped. "Two years?"

"I'll make a deal with you, dearie." Now Amelia and Neal's jaws dropped. They had never thought they would hear those words in their house. "I'll get you a car…" Gold started

"Can you not under mind us?" Amelia asked as nicely as she could.

"Dad, we don't want to just give the kids things. They need to work for it." Neal added.

Gold hadn't turned away from his eldest granddaughter. "But I want to see all A's on your report card for the rest of the year. Does that sound like a good deal?" That question was more directed at Neal and Amelia.

They looked at each other, it wasn't a terrible deal. They could not believe this was happening though. But they did nod.

"Thank you, thank you!" Sophia jumped up and hugged her grandfather. "Do I still have to work at Granny's?"

"Yes." Came the collected answer of Amelia, Neal and Gold.

"What just happened?" Amelia leaned over to ask Belle.

"I don't know." Belle smiled. She loved this interaction with the family.

"So, if we get good grades, can we also get something big?" Wendy asked innocently.

But Amelia knew better, if there was one kid to be worried about, it was Wendy. "What have we started? Wendy, what do you want?"

"A drum set."

Amelia dropped the fork and stared Gold down before he was able to speak. "If you do, it stays at your house."

"We will talk about it, dearie." Gold answered his granddaughter. He would have to think about that one. Then he turned to his grandsons. "What about the two of you?"

"Money for college." Derek asked. He had plans on becoming a veterinarian.

"I'll let you know." Henry said. He wasn't sure yet. He had the wedding and the house with Violet. What more could he ask for. Unless… the eventual college fund for the baby.

"Grades, grades," Gold said to Wendy and Derek then turned to Henry. "You have time."

"I was not aware tonight was 'Let's make a deal' night. Someone warn me next time." Amelia mused to herself.

* * *

They made a day of it. Derek and Wendy stayed in Storybrooke with Belle and Rose while Sophia, Gold, Neal and Amelia went to car shop.

They drove down to Augusta, to a Chevy dealership. Sophia had an attachment to her mother's car and was dead set on getting one just like it. Only newer. And cooler. She knew what features she wanted, she talked about them the whole ride down. Sunroof, all-wheel drive, GPS, heated seats and steering wheel, a large trunk for all her equipment.

Amelia and Neal had their own requirements. The car had to be safe, reliable and get good gas mileage.

Sophia was still deciding on the color. Part of her wanted purple but she doubted even her grandfather could do that.

They entered the dealership and were instantly approached by an overly enthusiastic car salesman. He just wanted to make the sale and thought his newest customers were easy.

How wrong he was.

Amelia had to bite back a giggle as Gold took over the negotiations. "Let you father do this thing." She told Neal. They watched as Gold was his normal dealing self as the salesman was sweating through his shirt.

"I love watching Dad work on people who aren't us." Neal had to agree.

"This is so entertaining. We should have brought popcorn." Amelia said.

"Here." Sophia handed each of them a small cup of popcorn.

"Where did you get this?" Neal asked.

Sophia didn't answer, she fought a grin but couldn't stop her eyes.

"Sophia Eleanor, you know you are not supposed to use magic outside of Storybrooke." Amelia half yelled, looking around the lot. She hoped no one saw.

"Why? Is the Ministry going to arrest me? Am I going to get a Howler?"

Both Amelia and Neal had to stifle a laugh. Their kids were, understandably Disney kids, but they were also obsessed with Harry Potter. Wendy had even sorted each of them into a certain house.

Sophia was Ravenclaw.

Derek was Hufflepuff.

Neal and Henry were Gryffindor.

Wendy and Amelia were Slytherin.

Amelia wasn't how to take her house placement, was it a compliment or not?

Gold came back over to them. He opened his mouth to say something about the car he had secured but instead he stared at the popcorn.

"Sorry Grandpa, Mom said I can't make any more popcorn." Sophia told him. "Muggles." She whispered under her breath.

Gold didn't understand his grandchildren's obsession with Harry Potter but after they forced him to watch all eight movies, he was no longer confused by the new words in their vocabulary. "What color do you want your car in, dearie?"

"Blue." That color just popped into her head. But it seemed right.

He pointed to a blue car a few feet away. Then he checked his surroundings and snapped his fingers. A giant red bow appeared on the top of the car.

Sophia screamed in excitement and hugged her grandfather.

"You're as bad as the kids." Amelia told them.

Gold only smiled. All he wanted in life now was to see his family happy.

"Dad, I think you still have to make up for the past…" Neal started to say. He and Amelia had been discussing terms.

Something about that made Gold's stomach drop. He knew buying them a house was only the beginning.

"You are going to teach Sophia how to drive."

Gold have never been more scared in his life.

* * *

 **Sophia is a Harry Potter fan, too cute. Car shopping with Gold is fun.**

 **Reviews?**


	8. Driving Lesson

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. Who wants to scare Gold?**

* * *

What had Gold gotten himself into this time?

He was not opening the shop today. Instead he had other plans. He saw the blue car parked outside the police station. And it seemed like half the town had showed up to watch him be scared out of his mind.

Sophia saw him, there was a huge smile on her face. "Morning, you ready?"

"Yes, dearie." He lied. He was not ready for this. Sophia had her mother's driving habits. Neal told him them they had spent a night in jail for speeding and what not during Elsa's first trip to Storybrooke.

Sophia got in the driver's seat and looked up at him. He couldn't say no to that face, she had her father's eyes.

Gold settled in the passenger seat when the door behind him opened. Who else was going to suffer with him?

"Hi Dad."

Gold spun around to see his daughter buckling herself in. "Rose, what are you doing?"

"I'm here for emotional support." She answered.

Emotional support for who, he wondered but didn't ask.

She pulled out her phone and began to shoot video. "If you are watching this, I am probably dead."

"Rosie! Don't you have faith in me?" Sophia asked horrified.

"Of course I do, but hope for the best while planning for the worse."

"Grandpa!"

Karma really did come back to bite him in the form of two teenage girls. And to make it worse, they were his blood. "Rose Evanna Gold, no back seat driving. We are going to be fine. Sophia Eleanor Cassidy, we need to go over basic driving rules. Eyes on the road at all times. Always wear your seat belt. No phone calls, no texting, no music. Check your mirrors before starting the engine."

"Yes Grandpa." Sophia sat up straighter and adjusted all of her mirrors. She saw her parents standing on the curb. They were so proud of her.

She started the engine and slowly began to drive down the road. Sophia was more excited than nervous. At least she knew beyond any reason that she was safe. Gold would make sure nothing happened to her.

Rosie gave her two thumbs up when she cleared her first right turn.

Even Gold began to relax. Sophia was a very careful driver.

Until an unfortunate squirrel decided to cross the road. Suddenly instead of seeing the road in front of him, Gold got a close up of a pole. But Sophia was quicker and the car stopped an inch in front of the pole.

An uncomfortable silence filled the car. Gold swore he saw his entire life flash before his eyes. He checked his girls. Rosie had a death grip on handle above her head. Sophia's knuckles were white on the steering wheel.

"Sorry." She said quietly.

"We are all alright. Your quick thinking saved us. Now, let's back up the car and let's keep going." Gold told her.

As they kept going down the road, Gold quietly used his magic to keep all the animals away from the road.

* * *

"So, how did she do?" Amelia asked a slightly pale Gold at dinner that night.

"Apart from the squirrel, Sophia was very good. She knows the rules of the road and she's confident." Gold said honestly.

"You did better than I did with my first driving lesson." Henry was telling Sophia. "You know the mail box on the corner of Main and Second? I hit that, knocked it clean off."

Sophia's eyes widened. At least no one got hurt or hit during her lesson.

"Henry, you were fourteen and David was attempting to be cool." Amelia added.

"How could you drive at fourteen? Your moms let you?" Sophia asked.

"They didn't know until after the fact."

"Oh, so that's how you are still alive."

* * *

 **Driving lesson!**

 **Reviews?**


	9. Sweet 16

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Ok people, this is the last chapter in this story. Enjoy. Maybe get the tissues, it's a little emotional.**

* * *

It was the night of Sophia's Sweet Sixteen. She had been planning it for a year and it was perfect. There was family, friends, food, laughs, music. But now for the emotional part.

She stood in behind a small table at the front of the room. She had worked for weeks on this, telling her parents she was at the diner working longer shifts to afford a car. She was shocked they believed that lie; her grandfather was buying her a car. She stood a tad bit straight and smoothed out her purple dress. If there was one thing Sophia knew, it was how to command a room.

"Can I have your attention please?" She said into the microphone. She suddenly had what seemed like a billions eyes on her. When you're sixteen, even a dozen eyes seem like a billion. "First off, I would like to thank you all for coming to my sweet sixteen and making this an amazing party. I did some research online about a month ago and I learned about a tradition for sweet sixteen parties. It involves candles and thanking the most important people in your life. So here we go and I do plan on making you cry."

Her homemade candle holder was purple and was covered in Hawaiian flowers.

"This first candle is for my mother. Mom, I know I give you a hard time but I couldn't ask for a better role model. You always fight for what is right. You are always there for me, mostly when I say I don't need you. You taught me about kicking ass and standing up for what I believe in. I love you so much. Mom, would you please help me light this candle."

Amelia got up from her seat next to Neal, wiping tears away from her eyes. Yes, her daughter was amazing and brilliant and made her cry. But she had never been prouder. She held lit the candle with Sophia and hugged her tight. "I love you too pumpkin."

"This next candle is for my father. Daddy, you taught me over and over what sacrifice really is. You taught me what True Love's kiss is and how powerful it is. You showed me what I want in a man. I will always be your little girl no matter what. We have amazing fun memories together and I hope to make more with my number one man. Dad, would you please help me light this candle?

Neal unlaced his fingers from his wife's hand and went to stand by his daughter. They lit the candle together. Sophia got a kiss on the top of her head.

"This next candle is for my grandparents, Grandma and Pops. You are not only an inspiration to me but to my mother as well. You have always included everyone into your family without a second thought. You have the biggest hearts of anyone I know. Will you please come light my third candle with me?"

Michael and Helen walked up to their granddaughter, proud as ever. Together, the three of them lit the candle.

"This next candle is for my other grandparents. Grandpa, you know I have you wrapped around my finger. You are my biggest teacher of second chances and learning from one's mistakes. You have always put family first. Grandma Belle, you taught me about the power of books and how they shape a person. I am indented to the both of you. Please help me light this candle."

Gold had to collect himself before he and Belle walked up to Sophia. He had so many days happy in his life, the day she was born was one of them. Belle never thought this would have been her life when she agreed to work for the Dark One. And if she had been told, she wouldn't have believed it.

"This next candle is for my big brother Henry. You are the Truest Believer. You never ever stop believing me in, even when I fail to believe in myself. You are the wisest kid I know. I know I can always count on you to back me up or give me advice on what to do next, whether it's in school or life in general. I love you. Henry, would you please help me light this candle."

Henry had been standing off to the side with Violet. He walked over to his sister and carefully the two of them lit a candle. His hug picked her off the ground and an inside joke made both of them laugh.

"This next candle is for my younger brother. Derek, you are the sweetest most thoughtful boy I know. You never get into trouble and you attempt to keep me out of it. You are always able to put a smile on my face. Please help me lit my sixth candle."

Derek got up from his seat. At thirteen, he was shocked Sophia was going to let him play with fire. But she held his hand tight together they lit the candle. She hugged him.

"This next candle is for my sister, my shadow. Wendy, you never fail to make life interesting for everyone around you. You are so talented and I only hope I can find the same amount of talent and passion in myself. We share everything and I hope we have this bond forever. Please help me light this candle."

Wendy bounced out of her seat. She was ten and knew this was coming. Maybe she had been secretly practicing lighting candles, she would never tell. But when she and her sister lit the candle, she knew she did a good job.

"This next candle is for those family members who are only here in spirit. My grandparents Sophia and Andrew, and my uncle Alexander, Richard and Derek. They have all shaped the family that I am proud to be a part of. I know they are watching and guiding me. A moment of silence while I light this candle."

Silence fell over the room. Amelia blinked back a tear. Her parents would have been so proud and Derek would have been an amazing uncle. And, she couldn't help but notice her daughter overlooked a certain grandparent.

"This next candle is for my aunts and uncles. Aunt Jordan, you are always there for me when I have a problem and your advice is the best. Uncle Nathan and Uncle Aiden, you never fail to make me see the good in any situation. Aunt Rosie, you are truly more than an aunt, you are like the older sister I never had. Will the four of you please come up here and help me light the ninth candle."

Nathan, Jordan, Aiden and Rose went up to their niece and crowded around her to light the candle.

"This next candle is for my godparents, Aunt Emma and Uncle Killian. You both have taught me so much just by being yourselves. Aunt Emma, you taught me about home, it isn't always a place, it's a person. It's where you feel safe and welcomed. Uncle Killian, you taught me good form, about always fighting for what I want and loyalty. Can you two please come here to light this candle?"

Emma and Killian walked up to Sophia and lit the candle. They were so proud of her and of her parents. It was like everything happened just the way it was supposed to.

"This next candle is for my aunt and uncle. Aunt Regina, you taught me that no matter what, one must always hold their head up and look for hope. You taught me how to command a room. Uncle Robin, you taught me how to shoot when I was only seven. Sorry, the cat is out of the bag. But it instilled a skill that I hope to keep for the rest of my life. Please help me light my twelfth candle."

Regina and Robin got out of their chairs and went to Sophia. Never in a million years did either of them think this would be their lives.

"To my cousins: Richard, Charlotte, Liam, Hope and Roland. What a ragtag group we are. We are destined from the greatest heroes and villains of fairy tales and we hold our brand of power. Together, we can face any foe and come out on top. We have each other's back and will always support each other. Please help me light this candle."

Shockingly the five teens calmly walked up to their cousin and crowded together to light the candle. Sophia made sure she hugged each of them.

"This next candle is for my best friend, Ivy. We are so good at getting into trouble together but also good at getting out of it. We have had many adventures side by side and I can only imagine what the future has in store for us. Ivy, will you please light this candle with me?"

Ivy walked up to Sophia as royal as a queen. But she could not keep a straight face, a giant smile broke out. The two girls lit the candle and shared a tight hug.

"This next candle is for my boss, Granny. You taught me what hard work means and how to deal with people without wanting to throw things at them. Please help me light this candle."

Granny left her seat, she was shocked that she had received a candle. She had watched Sophia draft this for a month during her shifts. Sophia truly had grown into a remarkable young woman.

Now there was one candle left.

Amelia looked around, who else was left?

Sophia looked down at her script and swallowed hard. This was going to be the difficult one. She locked eyes with her grandfather and suddenly Gold knew what she was going to do.

"This sixteen and last candle is for my grandmother, Milah. She made tough decisions in her life, ones that effected everyone in this room whether they realize it or not. As much as I do not agree with her choices, I am grateful she made them. I would not have the amazing family that I do today. So, wherever you are, thank you." Without another word, Sophia Eleanor lit her last candle.

No one expected that but there were a few people who were grateful, Killian being one of them.

Amelia leaned over to Neal and kissed his cheek. "We raised a good kid."

He squeezed her hand. "Yes, we did." He stood up and went to his daughter. Sophia got the tightest hug of her life from him.

Neal turned back to the crowd. "Not sure how I can follow that. I think there's a point in every parent's life where they look at their kid and sit back and say "I did a good job." Sophia, that was it."

* * *

 **Wow, can we give her a round of applause? She's quite mature and understanding.**

 **The next story starts next Sunday called "No Questions Asked". Again, the main character is Sophia. Want to see her get into trouble? And who is she going to turn to this time?**

 **Honestly at this point, it might be better to favorite/follow me. I have a few smaller stories coming up in the next few months.**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
